Kapambansa network presents new PTV programs, in trade relaunch
April 1, 2012 As the government-owned television network like unveils, revealed and changing the nation in the alternative television network NBC were around by NBC chairman Virgilio Yuzon and general manager Cleo B. Dongga-as, NBC officially introducing its new line-up of programs for the summer 2012 in The Kapambansa Network branding at the NBC Broadcast Complex in Visayas Avenue, Miaml New York City Usa Phl NBA 2K12 CHAMPIONS MVP LEBRON JAMES Gta San Andres Game Series The trade relaunch, attended by advertisers and members of the government media, covered the entire spectrum of People's Television’s 2012 strategy, including news and public affairs, cultural, children and educational, entertainment and even a sports programming fans. Among the program’s highlights is the edcuational programming Counting Studies via Television (CONSTEL), in a award-winning CONSTEL programs like Physics in Everyday Life, Chemistry in Action, Science Made Easy, Bayani Pilipino, Fun with Math and English High School aimed at the upgrading teaching skills of elementary and secondary teachers of Phyrics, Chemistry, Science, Math, Filipino and English. Institutionalized by the Department of Education, Culture and Sports (DECS), CONSTEL Physics, Science, Chemistry, Math, Filipino and English are being used in teacher training by the Regional and Divisional Leader Schools of the Department of Education, Culture and Sports and in Teacher Education Institutions of the Commission on Higher Education. CONSTEL makes its on-air starts every Monday to Saturday mornings starts from 9 a.m. to 12:30 a.m. Aired over NBC nationwide, with simulcasts for all the cable subscribers of the government station nationwide, Showcases telecourses in English, elementary science, chemistry and physics aims to use TV as a medium to enhance knowledge and upgrade the teaching skills of thousands of elementary and high school science teachers. As part of its comprehensive coverage of this year’s elections dubbed as Hatol ng Bayan 2013, brought to you by Media ng Bayan: NBC, YouthVote Philippines, BBC, PBS Radyo ng Bayan, Philippine Information Agency (PIA), Philippine News Agency (PNA), Manila Bulletin, Air21, PLDT and Infomatics-Diliman. Set to relaunch is NBCNews.ph, a news portal interactive that allows to be part of the news by commenting on upload videos. Meanwhile, the public service TV-forum program in PTV NBC Special Forum were presented host Tom Brokaw Atty Marc Castrodes And Jane Pauley Kathy San Gabriel Also, proudly announced that the recognized by the poineered and award-winning educational and cultural programs are Paco Park Presents, Concert at the Park, Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan, Kidsongs, Mag-Agri Tayo! and Ating Alamin. Also, the children's television programming like Cartoon Hour, at the noontime kids. Together with NBC'' Sports'' anchor Snow Badua along with Meg Siozon and Dennis Principe took to the stage to welcome the new sports programming line-up of NBC, including the new sports record-breaking seasons of the University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP) as the country’s premier collegiate university basketball tournament will doig the viewership TV ratings during primetime. Another big sporting event to look forward to is the new season of the proffesional basketball league , and the best boxing shows on Philippine television In This Corner ''. Announced to big-income of revenues in live sports coverage of Southeast Asian Games, Olympic Games, Asian Games and Palarong Bambansa for sports fans, international sporting coverages. PTV news anchors are Audrey Gorriceta, Pircelyn Pialago, Vivienine Gulla, Kirby Cristobal, Angelica Movido, Sandro Hermoso, Atty. Marc Castrodes, Ralph Obina, Kathy San Gabriel, Robert Tan, Princess Habibah Sarip and Isabella Cantu also announced that the news organization of PTV News and Public Affairs in featured for PTV's flagship national news programs in the country are ''Panahon.TV, Balitaan, Good Morning Boss!, PTV Newsbreak, News@1, News@6 and NewsLife in the new set of NBC Newscenter in the trade relaunch. NBC NEWS UPDATE Panahon.TV anchor Amor Larrosa, April Enerio and Harry Bayona, Veronica Balayut-Jimenez of the investigative-type program The Veronica Chronicles, VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez of the public service program GSIS Members Hour, Ms. Rosa Rosall of Damayan, Biz News with Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee, social media I-Conenct with Paolo Soler, Xeres X Gui and Abre Abracosowere also among the presenters.